


Traitors

by PcktSprGrl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-10 02:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15940412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PcktSprGrl/pseuds/PcktSprGrl
Summary: Disclaimer: the characters are not mine.Lena has fallen for Kara so what's the logical thing? Avoid her, right?Anyway I suck at ssummaries also I'm in the process of moving fics from Tumblr. So still not entirely used to everything on here yet. URL is the same as here. @pcktsprgrl.





	1. Chapter 1

Lena sat at a table tapping her foot to her favorite song of her favorite band. She couldn't believe she had convinced them to perform for free to benefit the new children's wing at National City Hospital. 

Sam shouldered into her lightly and Lena grinned sheepishly realizing she had started singing along. Sam just laughed sipping at her wine.

For all the times Lena had seen them live, and  listened to their albums how had she forgotten this particular song? The chords started and Lena sucked in a breath.

"Alright.  Now I'm gonna need.." the lead singer started and grinned.  "Everyone to grab someone they love.. And get out onto the dance floor!" 

Everyone cheered as couples made their way to the center of the room. Why had Lena immediately thought of Kara at the singer's words?  "Someone you love.." Lena sighed. she knew why, she had been fighting her love for the ball of sunshine that came waltzing into her office a few short weeks ago. 

She looked around the room a man extending a hand to the woman sitting beside him. She smiled impossibly wide and walked with him to the dance floor. Lena's mind wandered she imagined Kara standing awkwardly in front of her offering her hand. A silent question. Lena takes her hand and Kara slips an arm around her lower back guiding her to the dance floor. 

Kara pulls her close and Lena gets lost in the warmth of her body, the feel of her hands on her back, and those beautiful blue eyes. 

"Lena?" Kara whispers lowly. 

"yes darling ?" Lena whispers back as they sway to the music.

"Did, you just call me darling?" Lena snaps out of her daydream looking over at Sam who is staring at her in shock. Her mouth was a traitor.

"I uh.." Lena stammers her face reddening. Sam laughs. "You definitely need more wine. Then you can tell me where you just went to, darling. " Sam mocks playfully and Lena swallows a gulp of wine.

And so Lena tells her. How Kara came into her office with her sunny smile, how they forged some semblance of a friendship, and how she fell madly in love with her. Even watching her shove five potstickers into her mouth was the cutest thing Lena had ever seen.

"Wow Luthor. That's really kinda pathetic." Sam nods and grins at her. Lena snorts into her drink. "And you are so fired. " 

Sam's eyes widen and she studies Lena's face. Lena glares until she bursts into laughter and Sam sighs.

"Look. Here's what we're gonna do. We're gonna drink, dance, have a good time, then you're going to go get the girl." 

"If you say so." Lena remarks downing her wine before Sam drags her out onto the floor. At least for that night Lena lets herself believe it.

 

The days that followed Lena slowly lost her confidence. Slowly pulling away from Kara until she barely talked to her at all.

If Kara noticed the sudden cold shoulder she didn't voice it. She smiling kindly as Lena told her she couldn't do lunch business and all. 

"Ok Lena. Just please eat something.." Kara smiled and sat Lena's takeout on the desk beside her then left.

Lena sighed why did she have to say her name like that? Why did she have to be so kind? Lena rubbed at her temples.

"Where's Kara going so soon?" Lena looks up to see Sam leaning in the doorway glaring at her. Lena immediately schools her features, "I told her I was busy. Now can you go so I can finish these reports?" Lena says coolly.

"Uh huh.." Sam starts.

"Sam.." Lena warns and Sam nods and leaves Lena's office. Lena sighs heavily glancing at the container still perched on the corner of her desk before slamming the Manila folder shut. 

Four days of barely answering Kara's texts and avoiding her at all costs. Lena was definitely questioning her sanity, but what could she do? Kara would never love her like she wanted. Never want her like she so desperately craved. 

Everyone at L corp was on edge and there were whispers. That perhaps Lena was closer to going off the deep end than anyone had suspected. Her permanent scowl alarmed most and troubled Sam, but she had given up trying to talk reason into her friend. 

It was Friday night and Lena sat on the balcony of her office staring out into the city. She cursed her miserable traitorous heart. 

The door to her office opened and she tensed. Everyone had gone home long ago. So what was it then?  Another assassination attempt?  So be it. She swallowed the rest of her whiskey and stood. "Lets get this over with." she scowled spinning to face her assailant. 

"Lena hi! Get what over with?" Kara asked fidgeting with her glasses. 

"Kara?" Lena started to smile and walk towards her friend. She wanted so badly to hug her, feel Kara's strong arms around her but she couldn't allow herself to. "What are you doing here?" she asked crossing her arms defensively.

"I was worried about you and are we ok? You've been acting so distant." Kara studied Lena intently. So she had noticed then.

"Fine just work. I am very busy you know." Kara's smile faltered and her mouth formed a thin line. 

"Too busy for me? She asked softly, and oh how Lena's heart broke. She was almost certain she'd go insane after this but it had to be done. "Yes.  Now please leave." at that she turned looking back out into the city but she could hear a choked sob coming from behind her. She held her breath willing her own tears not to fall but her eyes were traitors too and tears rolled down her cheeks. 

Her door opened and closed she sagged forward almost collapsing onto the balcony. Suddenly her door flew back open and angry footsteps approached. 

"No we were friends and you can't just." Kara stopped her would be rant and hurried to Lena's side. "What's wrong?" she worried her bottom lip hands hovering over Lena unsure what to do.

"Oh Kara." Lena sobbed and practically threw herself into Kara's arms.  

"Hey shh.. I got you. Tell me what's wrong?" Kara coaxed as she rubbed circles on Lena's back.

"You'll never speak to me again." 

"I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." Kara murmured softly and Lena sucked in a breath. So this was it, all or nothing. Lena sat back looking at Kara and Kara smiled encouragingly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Then after your first article. " Lena muses.
> 
> "That look on your face when you said couldve fooled me." Kara mumurs and both women freeze. 
> 
> "I wish I had said so much more.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok here's part two! I got inspired! To the people who commented and I haven't responded, I apologize it hasn't let me respond on my phone. Anyway enjoy!

Lena's hands trembled as Kara sat patiently beside her on the couch. She clenched and unclenched her fists but it only seemed to make it worse.

She sighed. "Well the thing is.." she started and her voice caught in her throat. 

For all the times Lena had rehearsed this conversation in her head she though it'd be easy.

//  
"So apparently I'm hopelessly, obnoxiously in love with you and I can't make it stop." Lena finally blurts out and Kara's mouth falls open. 

Kara stands awkwardly and rings her hands. "I'm sorry." she finally whispers to the floor and walks out the door.

The tears stream down Lena's face as she goes.   
// 

"Shhh"  Kara shushes and pulls Lena into her again. 

"You didn't leave after my admission?" Lena sniffles. 

"Admission? " Kara questions. "Lena honey.. You haven't said anything." 

Lena cringes at the way Kara says honey, if only Kara meant it how she wanted her to. "When you first came into my office practically hiding behind Mr Kent." 

Kara opens her mouth to protest but just reddens and ducks her head. 

"I felt this." Lena stops staring at the ceiling as if words might rain down upon her. "This...spark? This need for something I never knew existed." 

Kara chews on her bottom lip in thought and Lena can't help but glance down at it. 

"Then after your first article. " Lena muses.

"That look on your face when you said couldve fooled me." Kara mumurs and both women freeze. 

"I wish I had said so much more.." Lena offers. "But I couldn't. So the next time you came calling.." Lena gives a lopsided grin.

"I was so abrupt and rude." Kara says fiddling with her glasses.

"I gave you access, in hopes you'd keep doing it and one day I'd have the courage." Lena stops and takes Kara's hand slowly.

"Kara I don't know what this is. You make me feel things I never thought I'd feel. Want, no need things I never thought existed. When I think of you it calms and excites me. When I'm with you..." Lena's face goes red and Kara scoots closer. She cups Lena's face with her free hand and studies her eyes.

Lena shivers "Kara, I'm in love with you." she whispers and a tear slides down Kara's cheek. 

"Lena." she whispers a quiver in her voice. Lena sucks in a breath preparing for rejection. 

Kara diverts her eyes removing her glasses and slowly unbuttoning her shirt. Lena glances at the symbol on Kara's chest then back at her face.

"Still love me?" Kara asks softly. 

"Yes." Lena responds as she traces her fingers over the symbol. "Our names and pasts don't matter." 

Kara smiles brightly and kisses Lena's cheek. "Good because I love you too." 

Lena lets out a breath she didn't know she had been holding and begins to laugh. Kara laughs to not being able to contain her happiness and she leans back pulling Lena with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quae non possum dicere. dies unus?


End file.
